Kissed by a rose
by Dragemenian jew
Summary: Lucy was a threat to her safety, a threat to her evolvment, a threat to her life. But apparently that wasn t enough to keep Lucy away from her. Sequel to my first El-songfic Creep.


**AN: Ok! Time for my second Elfen lied fic this time a song fic to Seals "Kissed by a rose". Hope you´ll enjoy.  
**

_**"Kissed by a rose": **_

Lucy looked around. The streets were empty, the air chilly and the sky a dark blue. She walked slowly and held her hand over her side.

Yes, she´d had worse and survived it. If she´d just make it home she´d be alright.

The shooter had been unusually fast, the bullets seemingly, coming from nowhere.

After a whole life time of abuse, loathing and torture why on earth would Lucy expose herself to this again?

The answer was simple. _Her. _

Yes! Months ago when Lucy´d said her final goodbye, she´d given herself the silent promise to never get close to _her_ again. Lucy was a threat to her life, her safety, her evolvement…

But how could all these things be saved when the world constantly did its best to take them away?_ How could I not save you, when you saved me a million times over?_

_**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.**_

Lucy gave out a loud moan as the pain in her side made itself known again. It didn´t matter, she told herself. She´d done it for a good cause.

The men threatening that precious life had evaporated from the face of the earth and would never bother the girl again. And that…. that alone…

_**You became the light on the dark side of me. **_

Just a look into that sweet face could make Lucy forget there´d ever been misery in her life, make her forget she´d ever heard voices in her head, forget there could be such a thing as the very deed she´d found herself committing this evening.

She´d vowed to herself never committing it again but for one such beautiful thing as this…

_**Love remained a drug that´s the high and not the pill. **_

Lucy walked on, ignoring the pain as well as the cold around her. Winter was on its way and Lucy was wearing nothing but her thin, black coat. She should have thought of it, but having what she´d had on her mind the last year she´d stopped thinking of everything else.

Her eyes widened in surprise as the small, drop hit her cheek. Chilly, wet and soft, like that of a... Lucy didn´t mind the cold as the white drops hit her, slowly and then more violently.

_**But do you know that when it snows, my eyes becomes large and the light that you shine can be seen. **_

Who could have know snow could remind her so much of...? Yes, Lucy was smiling again, not even realizing the black fabric on her side had turned red.

"Lucy!"

Yes, Lucy was hearing her voice now, seeing her sweet wide eyed face with that familiar frown, she´d learnt to love.

_What a lovely dream. _Lucy thought as her eyelids started falling down.

She could see her right in front of her eyes, her half long pink hair, her large eyes, her pale skin…

_**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. **_

Nana really made a beautiful contrast to the grey houses and the dark sky. Her, small shape practically radiating against the darkness.

_**The more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah. **_

_**And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits a gloom on the grey. **_

"Lucy san!"

Lucy felt small hands shaking her by the shoulders. She was getting dizzy now, her body wanting more and more to fall into that peaceful slumber.

"Lucy-san! Stay with me!"

Lucy opened her eyelids that´d been closed for a short moment only to look into huge, purple eyes, wide with concern.

"Oh, your bleeding! Lucy you shouldn´t have…" Nanas voice broke.

_Shouldn´t have what? _If it hadn´t been for the pain in her side Lucy would have chuckled in response. What else would she have done?

Lucy was just about to open her mouth to say all those things, the very things she´d wanted to say all along.

_**There is so much a girl can tell you, so much she can say.**_

Lucy felt the dizziness she´d felt for so long take over her, her weight falling into the smaller girls arms.

"Lucy-san, Lucy-san", Nanas screams died away as Lucy closed her eyes.

_**You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain. **_

_._

Lucy found herself in a blooming, garden, white lilies surrounding her. The sun was shinning, slightly warming the girls cold skin, the wind only creating small waves in the blue lake in front of her.

Lucys body was healed, her clothes clean.

She didn´t know what´d brought her here and neither did she care. She felt better then she had in years and no matter how she´d got here she´d finally found that place, that place where she could be at peace, rest, live…

"Lucy san!"

That voice again. It seemed no matter where she was, no matter how far away, it´d always find her. Even though it was weak and only like an echo from one of those dreams Lucy so often had the diclonius couldn´t deny it.

_**To me you´re like a grown addiction that I can´t replace**_

_**Now will you tell me is that healthy baby? **_

Lucy looked up at the blue sky. Wasn´t this paradise? Maybe it was… but beautiful as it was there was still something missing.

As the snow started falling, seemingly from nowhere, in no time covering the ground, Lucy gave a huge smile. The feeling of the snow hitting her skin reminded her exactly of…

_**But do you know that when it snows, my eyes becomes large and the light that you shine can be seen.**_

_**Baby, yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah…**_

_**And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey…**_

_**_._**_

"Lucy-san! Lucy-san!" Nana desperately shook the unconscious body, lying on her couch.

She´d managed in getting Lucy to her apartment, dressing the wound despite the other girls heavy bleeding. But Lucy was drifting away, her heart beating slower with every second.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up!" tears were streaming down Nanas face as she kept shaking the unconscious body.

_It was my fault, _she thought, _it was my fault. _

If it hadn´t been for Nana those bullets would never have hit Lucy and she wouldn´t be lying here, seconds away from the word Nana didn´t even dare thinking. If only Lucy hadn´t interfered when those men´d surrounded Nana, if only she hadn´t …

"I´m so sorry Lucy-san", the tears kept running down the small girls face, "Lucy I…" the girl looked at that beautiful face that now looked so different from the first time they´d met.

There was not a single muscle in Lucys face witnessing of any pain, those beautiful features finally laid to rest.

_If only she´d got that chance, if only she´d got that chance to…_

Nana looked down at those filled lips. Lucy was smiling, even though the hand in Nanas gave no pulse.

"Lucy I´m so sorry I didn´t..."

Nana thought of all the times she´d sensed Lucys presence the last year, all the times she´d wanted to run towards the other girl and tell her how happy she was Lucy was still alive.

But she hadn´t dared to.

Maybe Lucy had wanted to stay hidden? If she´d wanted to make her presence known… wouldn´t she have ranged the doorbell and come back home?

"I should have talked to you", Nana whispered, her tears poring down her cheeks, "I should have told you that I..."

Without thinking Nana bent over the beautiful girl, pressing her lips against hers. She was going to express herself while those lips were still warm, while that heart was still beating.

_Please wake up Lucy, I can´t live if you don´t…_

__.__

Lucy drew in the chilly air through her nostrils. It was cold, lovely cold. The snow was covering the green, grass, the assure blue water slowly turning to ice.

Lucy loved it her… she could have stayed her forever if it hadn´t been for… suddenly she felt warmth against her lips, feeling exactly like that time when she…

_**I´ve been kissed by a rose on the grey**_

_**I´ve been kissed by a rose on the grey**_

_**I´ve been kissed by a rose on the grey**_

_**And if I should fall at all…**_

_**I´ve been kissed by a rose on the grey**_

_._

"Lucy, why did you have to do it?" Nana sobbed, "you´re such a fool".

The young girl was lying with her head against the now life-less Lucys chest, her crying making her shake violently.

_Why would you want to help someone who´s done nothing but insulting you? _

"It´s you who are the fool here, Nana", the voice was soft and warm.

Nana looked up, her already large eyes growing even larger.

Lucy chuckled as she looked at the other girl, Nana may have grown more mature this year but some things would never change.

"Do you really think I would just let it happen?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy you´re…" Nana starred at her in disbelief.

It went quiet for a while before Lucy hawked.

"I…", her voice was serious, "I tried to leave but I just couldn´t…"

She looked into that beautiful face again, those round eyes filled with surprise and tears. There was so much she wanted to say to Nana, so much she wanted to…

_**There is so much a girl can tell you**_

_**There´s so much inside**_

"I, I… couldn´t leave you", Lucy said looking into Nanas wide eyes, "you´ve showed me something that I didn´t think existed. Something that I… I love you Nana, I…"

Nana starred at the other girl, her eyes still filled with surprise and something else…

"Lucy", she said, "I never thought I´d see you again. And here you are, on my couch and you… you say that you… I was so afraid of loosing you, so afraid of… "

"So was I", Lucy said softly, "so was I"

"Lucy", Nana said, looking the other girl deep into the eyes, "can you promise me not to go this time? Can you promise me you´ll stay…that you won´t…"

Lucy looked at into that beautiful, little face, not helping her smile. Nana really had to be the sweetest thing that existed. That soft white skin, those large innocent eyes, now filled with a wisdom she hadn´t owned half a year ago and those lips, those silky, sweet lips…

_**But do you know that when it snows**_

_**My eyes will grow large and the light that you shine can be seen**_

Lucy didn´t think when reaching out her arms, placing them around the smaller diclonius waist. She simply couldn´t keep herself away from this anymore, simply couldn´t…

She pulled Nana towards her, pressing her lips against hers.

Lucy felt Nanas arms around her shoulders, the other girl kissing her back with the same intensity. She once again let her fingers slip threw the pink hair, feeling the softness under her hands.

She´d done all she could to stay away from this but "all she could" apparently hadn´t been enough. She was giving in this time and the answer was definitive.

_**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey**_

_**The more I get of you, stranger it feels**_

_**And now that your rose is in bloom **_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grey**_

It was snowing outside and the night was darker then in a long time. But Lucy was warm, her heart beating with a new strength as she finally let out the love she´d kept locked in for a year.

**AN: So that was it. Feels like I´ve been working on this fic for forever and am so glad to finally get it of my chest. Time to move up to yummier one-shots for me and time for you to review. Bye for now XD! **


End file.
